The present invention relates to a steering wheel and deflection unit for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Steering wheel and deflection units are currently known in the prior art in which a control lever of a direction signalling device is supported radially in the vicinity of the steering wheel which is in turn connected in an angularly rigid manner to a steering shaft.
The engagement of the steering deflection device is controlled by a displacement of the control lever from an intermediate "rest" position between two operating positions to one of these two operating positions; the disengagement of the steering deflection device takes place automatically with the rotation of the steering wheel and therefore of the steering shaft: a mechanism mounted in an angularly rigid manner with respect to the steering shaft returns the control lever to the rest position.
In the rest position, the position of the lever with respect to the steering wheel is, however, fixed and cannot be personalized by vehicle drivers so that it meets their needs and matches their style of driving and the position of their hands on the steering wheel.